Leere
by Schlumpf
Summary: kurz nachdem Jasper Bella getötet hat, trauert Edward um sie.


_**Vor kurzem habe ich ein wenig aufgeräumt und diesen Oneshot hier gefunden. Geschrieben per Hand, mit krakeliger Schrift, auf einem karierten Blatt Papier. Ich hab mir den Text nochmal durchgelesen und fand, ich sollte ihn online stellen. Die Story ist jetzt wahrscheinlich so ein bis anderthalb Jahre alt. Und da ich finde, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht geschrieben ist, hab ich sie jetzt online gestellt.  
>Also nun viel Spaß beim Lesen. Liebe Grüße, Ich. :P<strong>_

**Leere-Oneshot**

Taubheit in der sonst so allgegenwärtigen Schärfe. Ich war allein in meinem Zimmer, in meinen Armen, die Scherben meines Lebens haltend. Das Haus war leer. Auf meinen Wunsch hin waren alle anderen gegangen. Ich dachte der Schmerz würde mich zerreißen, ich dachte ich könnte den Ernstfall nicht ertragen. Doch nun ist es anders, vollkommen anders. Es gibt nichts mehr, nicht für das es sich zu leben lohnt, es gibt kein Leben mehr. Einfach nur unendliche Leere. Ein schwarzes Loch in meinem Inneren, was alles zerfrisst und zerstört, was doch gerade erst erwacht war.

Bella war tot. Das wusste ich, oder dachte ich zumindest zu wissen. Denn die Wahrheit war, dass ich überhaupt nichts mehr wusste. Als würde alles was jemals war, nur eine Illusion gewesen sein, ein simpler Traum. Doch wenn alles nur ein Traum war, wieso lag dann eine kalte Leiche in meinen Armen? Ihr einst so warm schlagendes Herz, war verstummt. Und diese Stille klang seltsam fremd. Es gab keine Wärme mehr in Ihr, kein Leben, sie war wie ich … tot. Doch trotzdem war es bei ihr anders, als bei mir. Sie erfüllte die eigentlichen Kriterien für tot. Also war ich eigentlich gar nicht tot? Ich denke meinen Zustand kann man getrost als tot bezeichnen. Ich fühlte nichts, ich hörte nichts, ich dachte nichts.

Meine Sinne waren binnen Sekunden weitestgehend verschwunden. Ich sah nichts mehr außer der Toten vor mir. Ich roch nichts mehr außer Verwesung. Und die Geräusche von außen drangen nur sehr gedämpft durch meinen Kokon aus Watte.

Ich hörte das Knistern, einer sich öffnenden Jacke. Sie wurde lieblos auf den Boden fallen gelassen. Jemand aus meiner Familie war zurückgelehrt. Meine stumpfen Sinne ließen nicht erkennen, um wen es sich handelte. Es könnte Carlisle sein. Aber er würde mir nur einreden, dass es nicht meine Schuld gewesen ist. Aber wenn mich meine Familie nur halbwegs kannte, wusste sie, dass ich das jetzt nicht hören wollte. Ich wusste, dass es nicht meine Schuld war. Es war _seine. Bei Esme würde es auf das Gleiche hinauslaufen. Rosalie konnte Bella von Anfang an nicht sonderlich leiden, sie störte ihr Tot sicherlich am wenigsten. Sie würden Rose nicht schicken. Bei Emmett bestand die Gefahr, dass er zu uneinfühlsam wäre und alles mit seinem kindischen Wesen verschlimmerte. Er ist es also auch nicht. Jas… ihn _würden sie auch nicht schicken. Ich würde ihn in der Luft zerreißen und dann würde Alice mich töten. Das wäre ein zu großer Verlust für meine Familie. Vielleicht ist er klug gewesen und hat bereits das Land verlassen? Bleibt also nur noch eine….Alice.

Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sie auf schwarzen Pumps ins Zimmer geschlichen kam. Meine Gabe funktionierte nur noch ganz schwach, aber ich konnte erkennen, dass sie versuchte ihre Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ich wusste, dass sie Bella noch nicht angesehen hatte. Schlussendlich dachte sie daran, wie ich Bella unserer Familie vorgestellt habe. Tief in mir verspürte ich einen Stich bei diesen Gedankenbildern, ihre rosigen Wangen, ihr unbeschreiblich anziehender Duft.. Dieses stechende Gefühl jedoch verblasste jedoch so schnell, dass ich mir nicht mal mehr sicher war, ob es jemals da gewesen ist. Alice stellte sich neben mich und sah auf die schneeweiße, kalte, ausgeblutete Leiche herab. Ich hörte wie sie scharf die Luft einsog.

_Er_ hatte wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet. Eine Sekunde, nur eine Sekunde hatte ich meinen Blick abgewandt und Bella hatte sich geschnitten. Die erste Blutperle hatte noch nicht mal den Boden berührt, da hatte dieses Monster schon seine messerscharfen Zähne in ihren Hals geschlagen. Wir versuchten ihn von Bella loszureißen, wobei er ihr ein Stück ihrer Kehle herausriss. Ich konnte mich noch so genau an dieses wiederwertige Übelkeitsgefühl in jeder Faser meines Körpers erinnern. Er riss sich von uns los und griff sie erneut an. Er war einfach zu stark, um ihn noch ein weiteres Mal von ihr wegzuziehen. Bella war schon halbtot, als endlich von ihr abließ. Es dauerte nicht lang, da konnte ich ihren Herzschlag und ihren Puls schon nicht mehr hören. „Sie ist tot", zu diesem Zeitpunkt dachte ich die Worte zum ersten Mal und erschauderte. Da tat es noch weh. Doch der Schock war stärker als jedes Betäubungsmittel. Wir hörten ein klirrendes Geräusch. Jasper war durch das Fenster geflohen. Ich wusste, was er jetzt in sich fühlte. Als er sah, was er getan hatte, hatten sich seine Augen vor Schrecken und Entsetzen so geweitet, dass es aussah, als würden sie sein Gesicht komplett einnehmen. Ich wollte, dass er nur noch Schmerzen fühlte. Er sollte leiden, und dieses Leiden sollte niemals aufhören. Bis an das Ende der Zeit sollte es dauern, so sehr hasste ich ihn. Ich schickte meine Familie raus und nahm meine tote Liebe mit nach oben in mein Zimmer, wo sie restlos ausblutete.

Alice setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben mich und ließ die Begrüßungsszene immer wieder in ihrem Kopf ablaufen. Sie hatte sich wahrscheinlich einen Text ausgedacht, den sie mir sagen sollte. Aber nun fehlten auch ihr die Worte. Wir taten nichts, wir sagten nichts, wir starrten einfach nur auf Bella herab. Mehre Stunden saßen wir so da, oder waren es Jahre? Es gab keine Zeit mehr, es gab nichts mehr, nur noch diesen schrecklichen fallenden Zustand. Ich wusste, dass wenn der Schock abklingen würde, ich es nicht ertragen könnte.

Ich schwor mir, diesen schützenden Mantel aus Schock und Trauer niemals abzulegen, und wenn ich das nicht schaffen würde, dann würde ich einfach sterben.

_**So….das war nun die „verschollene" ff. Ich freue mich natürlich über Reviews!  
>Danke im Vorraus. (: <strong>_


End file.
